On the Sea
by Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: The famous btt are a band of pirates, fearlessly plundering anything in their path, that changes however when they get a few new 'charges'. Now on the run from the navy they meet new allies and more enemies Spamano, FrUK, PruCan Amerpan GerIta and more


Hyrulehalfbreed: This story is based off of a roleplay between myself and TheAwesomeMariaBeilschmidt, there will be lemons, language(Romano's mouth), blood, and historical inaccuracies, but its Hetalia XP

Well then I hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the characters

List of Ages:

Toris: 21

Feliks: 20

Eduard: 18

Raivis: 14

Romano: 18

Feliciano: 17

Kiku: 18

Mattie: 18

Ludwig: 19

Alfred: 20

Arthur: 24

Gilbert: 22

Francis: 26

Antonio: 25

Ivan: 24

Yao: 27

Yong Soo: 16

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

xxxxxx

Antonio made a small humming sound as his ship sailed abreast with two others. His allies, his partners, his friends, these three captains and ships were known from far and wide... the best part was, (even though they were hunted like dogs by the navies of different countries from far and wide) was that they were also feared and free to do as they please. Yes, a pirate's life was great: no rules, plenty of booze, and plenty of action. Just perfect, in the words of the Spaniard and his friends, leaving his first mate at the wheel he grabbed a nearby rope and swung onto the desk of the middle ship of the trio.

Standing up after he landed on the deck Antonio swung his arms out, righting the long red coat he was wearing. The garment was a true work of art, after all, it was captain's garb much like that of other pirates in this age, though only being obtained by crews that truly plundered enough to make a large dent in the merchants and government trading systems and made a large economic ache to ring throughout the land loving people. Gold trims stretched along the black edges of the front and collar of the coat, stiff golden pads laid over the shoulders and hid the small layer of metal that protected him many times in fights. Underneath this was a white shirt, sash, and a pair of brown pants tucked into a pair of thick boots... And of course to complete the look an extravagant hat with the plumage of exotic birds was perched on top of his short, wild brown locks. On his back was a large ax that was his most trusted weapon.

The ship he was on right now belonged to a hot tempered and always ready to fight Prussian, Gilbert Beilschmidt. An interesting looking man by all rights with the rare condition of being an albino. His skin of pale as the moon that told them where the tides were and his eyes where a deep red that made many people swear on their death beds that he was a demon that came from the very depths of hell. Still he didn't shy away from the sun like people thought he might. No, the man spent hours under the intense rays, stubbornly refusing to let anyone other than his younger brother and one other trusted member of his crew steer his beloved ship.

And being a captain like Antonio he wore a similar outfit, a long dark blue coat, but where Antonio had only a small collar, Gilbert's was well defined and edged with red and gold trim that stretched naturally along the fine material. Underneath he wore white pants, a dark vest, white long sleeved shirt, and pair of boots always ready to kick some poor soul's ass. The hat on top of his short, almost light sliver almost white hair, was black and decorated with strange red and white feathers. The oddest part of this outfit was the fact that a small yellow chick was usually nestled on the pirate's shoulder on in the brim of his hat among the fluffy feathers.

The ship on the other side of the Prussian belonged to a French man that claimed to appear in the dreams and nightmares of both men and woman, Francis Bonnefoy. A charismatic individual to say the least, as many people had blatantly refused the man, but within minutes they were pleading to fulfill any wish the blond had. He was the oldest out of the trio and though they made decisions together, his experience and word was held in high respect with all three crews... When he was not being pervert pleading to get some kind of action on the wild seas that is.

This man was adorned with a long light blue coat with gold edges with gold trim, underneath was a dark blue vest, white undershirt, and black pants that where inside of a pair of boots with a distinct heel to them. His blue eyes were often compared to the sky that he sailed under and his blond, slightly wavy hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail with a white ribbon. His black hair hold large pure white feathers that always reminded people of clouds being tossed by the wind. Without a word of warning Francis swung on the middle ship from his own, landing with his usual grace.

Gilbert laughs cheerfully in expectation of what was to come as he watches his friends walking up the stairs to join him at the helm. "You guys ready?" he asks, an almost evil looking smile on his face. Oh the albino had simple list of things he loved and on the top of them was his brother, his friends, his crew, and the misery he could cause to his enemies and the lives of unsuspecting people in the ports and villages they raided.

The teenager on the top of the Prussian's list was standing against the railing of the helm behind his sibling, but seeing the trio all together and Gilbert's smile he quickly walked closer. "Vhat are you planning now bruder?" Ludwig asked in a stern tone, already having suspicions on what could await them in the near future. Unlike his sibling, the young German had normal skin tone, stern blue eyes, and short blond hair that was almost always in perfect order. He was tall, muscled, and to get him to smile was like pulling teeth. He was wearing a simple white shirt, black pants, brown boots, and shinning proudly around his neck in the light of the rapidly setting sun was a silver chain with an iron cross pendant, identical to his sibling's that was hiding under his clothes.

The older Germanic male just ignores the blond, acting as though he wasn't even there, after all he wasn't about to get lectured in front of his friends about why they should not do this and that. Seriously he would have thought Ludwig would have abandoned his morals by now with how many years they had been part of the pirating lifestyle.

Francis laughed softly as he reached forward and ruffled the usually slicked back blond hair of the young German, tone taking a slightly chastising, but teasing quality, "Now, now, I would have zought zou would know what we do best. Mon garçon, we are going on a raid. A famous port at zhat, should be fun, oui?" The French man's blue eyes were alight with mischievous intentions for what he wanted to do in that unsuspecting port. Oh he was just itching for the chance to add new things to his collection of riches.

Gilbert, excited as always for the raid, laughs his signature, "kesese!" However his good mood seemed to only draw more suspicion as Ludwig narrows his eyes, running his fingers through his blond hair to return it back to its usual position. "By a 'famous port', vhere exactly do you mean?" he asks carefully, determined now more than ever to get answers that were on the trips of the trio's tongues.

Antonio chuckled as he explained while looking towards the distant lights of the port, his tone dropping to a slightly sinister note. "You see this port is HEAVILY guarded by the British navy, meaning that it is almost never attacked by pirates. Allowing wealth and other such wonderful treasures to be just gather together and be ripe for the taking... Because of this lack of threat for so long... another maravillosa thing has occurred. The navy has become foolish enough to go on regular practice runs around the nearby waters for training. Meaning we can predict when the city is unprotected to the exact hour, mi amigo." The fiendish glimmer in those usually happy green orbs was a rather unnerving thing to many but it only made Francis laugh in obvious excitement, "Ohohohohon~!"

Ludwig was obviously not convinced. "And vhat happens if they do have some sort of abnormality and come back vhile we're still there?" Seriously, it seemed like the teenager was the only one here that seemed to think about the risks of attacking such a place! But once again his words seemed to slide off the shoulders of the captains like water on the scales of a fish.  
>"Psssssh, as if that vould happen." Gilbert answered with a laughed. "I guess you haven't noticed, but we've been watching their patterns for awhile now." A smirk on his face as he held his hand out for his beloved pet bird, Gilbird, to land on. Oh yes, he was in a wonderful mood.<p>

The french captain chuckled softly as he spoke, "Mon ami, you worry too much, it zill ruin zhat pretty face of yours! Zhey give us trouble and we will unleash more hell zhan zhey can handle." With that said the long haired blond grabbed a hold of the rope and swung back to his own ship, the "Belle Mort", meaning Beautiful Death.  
>Antonio nodded his head in agreement as he moved back to his own ship as well, the Toro Del Mar, "Bull of the Sea". Calling out to his friends as he moved to the wheel, "To each man his own treasures and life!"<p>

Ludwig sighs. "Is it okay if I guard the ship for this one?" he inquires, in truth his skin had lost just a bit of color as he remembered the times that he had been forced to help on raids in the past. Terrified faces and screams sometimes haunted him in his sleep, but in truth he was young and still unsure of what to think of the fragility of human life and the cruelty that can exist in their beings.  
>The elder just laughs, and nods. "Sure sure, if you vant." Gilbird chips in a manner that makes it seem like he was laughing at the younger German also. "Not like Old Fritz needs guarding anyways. This ship is way too awesome to get took!" he declares before handing off the wheel to the blond so he could speak with his crew about what was expected of them.<p>

Only a few short minutes later a small chuckle escaped the lips of the Spaniard as he gave the signal to his men and friends to blow out all torches and lights on the ship, going completely dark and silent as the trio of large ships moved into the port. Ready for all hell to break loose once Francis made his move.

The man in question was smirking softly as he cocked his gun, steadying his aim before a loud bang rang throughout the port and then the sound of the navy guard's body hitting the wooden dock with a thump greeted the pirate's ears. "Tout clair!~ Stupid Italian navy iz nowhere to be zeen either."

Gilbert gleefully laughs at the sound of chaos that the single shot had created. "Lead the way then friend!" he calls. "Avant!" Francis shouted as he rushed off his vessel as soon as the side of the ship touched the wood of the docks, a good number of his crew following closely behind him. Antonio was following behind as swords and guns were pulled from their holders. Blue and green eyes gleaming with the light of the scattered torches and ears filled with frightened screams of their prey.

Gilbert soon joined his two friends, his red eyes seeming to be made of fire itself as they caught the light of torches. "It looks like there's something good up there!" he yells over the roar to his friends, pointing up on top of a hill.

Back on the Old Fritz, Ludwig closes his mind against the sound of the screams. He didn't like them like his brother, but if they were necessary... then they were necessary. Looking away from the sight he checked to see who his brother had left behind to help him guard the ship.

**A little ways off from the trio of pirate ships**

A young man with wild, short blond hair and bright emerald colored eyes, laughed quietly to himself as he spots the trio of boats, all flying a different flag through his scope. This was Arthur, also known as Pirate Iggy to many of the people he had plundered. He was short, but he made up his lack of height with cunning and speed during battle. He was dressed in a long, bright red coat with black edges and gold trim, underneath was a white undershirt and brown pants. On top of his head was a hat aborning with fleshy white feathers.

After a few seconds of careful pondering, he decides it best to follow the infamous trio to see what exactly they were up to.

Coming up the stairs to the helm was a young boy with blond hair, glasses, and a long curl that dangled in front of his violet colored eyes. He was young and didn't seem at all made for the life on the seas, he was quiet, well mannered, and preferred to talk rather than try to shed blood. This was Matthew Williams, the youngest brother of Arthur and born in Canada. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his older brother, hoping that the other wasn't about to act recklessly. "We changed course... is there something wrong?"

Arthur only shook his head no, explaining after a short bit when he saw those worried violet eyes not leaving him. "I don't think so. That infamous trio has showed up, but they'll be no match for us."

Matthew blinked as he tried to look out to where his captain was gesturing, "The trio? Who are you talking about?" He was rather curious as just recently his brother had allowed him to join him on the ship instead of living in the safety of a community for the families of pirates on a hidden island in the waters between England and France.**  
><strong>

"It's a group of three ships that work together. The Belle Mort, the Toro Del Mar, and the Old Fritz, they each have a different flag, and come from different countries, but the captains are all best friends apparently. They've developed a bit of a reputation as well, and people usually refer to them as the 'Bad Touch Trio' because of some rumors of what they do to the people they capture. I'm sure the Golden Hind will hold her own against them just fine though. She's designed to fight pirates after all. The bloody wankers of the navy just weren't planning on it getting taken by a pirate." Arther says with a wink before turning back to the direction of the ships. "It looks like they're heading to a port that no one has attacked for a couple of years since it's so heavily guarded." he mutters, more to himself than to the young man next to him.

The Canadian blinked as he looked at the suddenly dark shapes in the waters ahead of them, "A-Are you friends with the-them?" He was trying not to shiver at the remark about the trio's suspected 'habits', really he knew this life was not for him. He didn't like to fight, blood, or the greed that went along with pirates... but if that was what his family decided to do he knew he would remain by them.

Arther looks at Matthew in disbelief. "Of course not! As far as those three are concerned other pirates may as well be just normal people. They're only friends with themselves, and rumor has it a few high ranking ladies too." he says, the scorn obvious in his voice. "My guess is that they're now attacking. The best plan is to wait a few minuets, and then try to raid their ships while they're off at the port. I'm sure a trio as well known as them has quite a few goodies on there, and also would be confident enough to only leave a few men keeping watch on the ships."

The younger blond winced at this statement, not at all fond of the idea of getting on any unfamiliar ships but nodded his head anyway. After all, once Arthur had decided on something, he could do little to change his mind. Quickly he descended down the stairs and into the cabins to look for his other brother, "A-Alfred? W-We are about to go on a raid... Al where are you?" Frowning at the lack of answer Matthew walked to his brother's door, knocking once before pushing the door open. Almost instantly grimacing at the sight of the snoring man on the bed. This young man was also older than him... though he almost never acted like it. Sighing softly Matthew pulled off one of his boots and with careful aim, hit Alfred right on the head with it.

Instantly the twenty year old was on his feet, rubbing the very sore spot on the center of his forehead with a whine, "Mattheeeww, what the hell was that for?" Bright blue eyes glared at the other as one hand fumbled at the nightstand to find his own glasses, pulling them on as he smoothed his blond, messy hair that hard a small tuff of hair that stubbornly stuck out. He had fallen asleep in his clothes taken fully, a long sleeve white shirt and blue vest, with a pair of brown pants. Wrapped around his upper right arm was red, white, and blue bandanna that he would sometimes wear for good luck in battles.

The younger boy only answered simply as he retrieved his boot from the floor, "We are about to go raid some ships that belong to some other pirates." Alfred was the exact opposite of Matthew, though they looked very similar. However, the other boy was American, slightly taller, muscled, loud, and brave enough to take on anything that came his way.

"Hell yeah, I'm totally ready for this!" the bespectacled boy shouted as he ran out onto the deak, almost knocking over his younger brother. Looking up at Arthur up at the helm he called out, being obnoxiously loud as ever, "What's the plan, Artie?"

"Pretty much just get on, kill any guards, find where they store their goods, and get off before they get back. Now let's get going." Arthur says, swinging a rope with a grappling hook onto the middle vessel of the trio. "Alfred, you take the one on the right, and Matthew, you take the one on the left." he orders, pulling it tight and swinging onto the Old Fritz with some of his crew members.

**Inside of the port**

A young Italian teenager with short reddish brown hair, sighed dreamily as he leaned on his boom in the courtyard of his home, blissfully unaware of his brother and grandfather yelling at him to continue with his chores. The sun was starting to set and if it got dark enough that they couldn't see that meant they wouldn't have to finish the laborious cleaning until tomorrow. The day seemed just too perfect to waste by cleaning the walkways, a warm breeze tugging at his long sleeved white shirt and blue vest with a red tie wrapped around his neck. All of these clothes were made out of fine silk and brown pants of the softest cotton covered his legs.**  
><strong>

A slightly older boy storms up to the other, a tomato in his hand as he had been taking care of the gardens just to the right of the long and straight walkways. "Dammit Feliciano, why aren't you helping?" he demands. "Don't leave all the fucking work for me!" his voice takes on a whiny tone. This boy was very similar in appearance to the other, after all he was his older brother! His hair though was a dark shade of brown, had olive colored eyes instead of brown, and was a very bad tempered individual while his brother was usually seen as a foolish saint. The final difference of the Italians was the fact that Feliciano had a curl that came out of the left side of his hair, while his brother's came from the right and placed closer to his bangs.**  
><strong>

Feliciano pouted as he was woken up from his day dreams, whining out as he looked at the fiery Italian, "Fratellllloooo, can't I just finish this tomorrow?~ Ve, it's not like we have anything else to do other than make a few deliveries." Yes the small Italian family owned a bakery/restaurant and the success of which allowed them to live rather comfortably inside the bustling port... Though the past occupation of their grandfather helped bring in quite a bit of money as well.

Lovino squeezes the tomato in his hand, trying not to completely crush it though was failing rather horribly. "How about you try telling that to Grandpa then?" he all but yells in the younger boy's face, "Cause I'm sure as hell not!"

"Ve, grandpa Rome loves me!~" Feliciano said with a giggle as he called their guardian by his nickname, yes the youngest brother usually got whatever he wanted with enough whining and puppy-dog eyes. However this only makes Lovino more irritated because he knows it's true. Suddenly the tomato bursts and the juice of it covers his hand in red.

Feliciano frowned as he looked at the crushed fruit, "Fratello, that tomato was perfectly good! Why did you ruin it!" The Italian was pouting as the sun finally slid from sight and the darkness of the night surrounded the port as people tried to continue with their lives by lighting a number of torches to help see their hands in front of their faces.

"I didn't mean to!" Lovino yells, visibly maddened, though somehow withheld the urge to stomp his foot on the ground childishly, or just punching his brother in the face. Instantly Feliciano flinched away from his brother, speaking with a sad tone, "I-I'm sorry?" His head snapped up though when he heard the screams of people from further in town, "Huh?"

"What was that?" Lovino says, his anger replaced by terror as he tries to hide behind Feliciano. The boy in question was shivering hard as he spoke, "Ma-Maybe we should go bac-back inside now?" He was coward, and he felt no shame about it was he looked frantically around for the cause of all this chaos... Chaos that was heading their way!

Lovino, sure that he just saw a glint of red and sure that it had to be a demon, nods his head quickly, turning around and running into the house, yelling for their Grandpa all the while. Not seeing him anywhere he immediately found a place to hide... inside the pantry... inside an empty tomato box.

Feliciano whimpered as he moved into the manor after his sibling, locking the doors behind him as he looked frantically around for a place to hide. Their grandpa... it seems that he had taken this moment to leave without telling them except for a small note pinned to the wall saying he would be back soon!

**Back at the docks**

Matthew sighed as he swung onto the ship with the gold and red splashed across the flag that glimmered in the moonlight. The blond haired boy didn't even get to take a full step on the boards before he was slammed to the ground by one of the guards, the heavier body keeping him pressed to the wooden boards, "Ouch, aide! G-Get off, Alfred, Arthur!" But his cries were soon muffled by a large hand covering his mouth, effectively silencing his attempts to call for help.

Alfred had swung onto the French pirate ship with a loud cry, easily fighting the guards there with his bare hands and a short sword. After all, the last thing they needed was a gun shot to alert the other pirates, "There's no way you guys can defeat a hero like me!" ...However that didn't stop him from declaring his own glory for the world to hear. With his foes out of commission the American descended into the inners of the ship with a part of the crew to do their share of the looting.

**On the Old Fritz**

Ludwig sighed as he turns away from the chaos his brother had just ran into. Preparing to 'enjoy' the rare moments of peace he got when his brother and friends left the ship. However as he lifts his blue eyes he sees a group of pirates swinging onto the ships that certainly did not belong to any of the trio's crews. How could he tell this fact so quickly, well there was the little fact that each member of the crews wore a sash around their waist with the colors of the flag that their captain sailed under... Also there was the fact that he could see the other ship looming next their own. Yelling for the crew that stayed to guard the ships, he draws his weapons to face them.

The English pirate curses as he hears Matthew's cry. Deciding that he'd better help out his family member before looting, he did have a heart after all, even if it was only for his brothers and crew. Quickly he tossed the grappling hook onto the Spanish ship to swing over, but before he could even pull his feet off of the ground he was slammed into from behind, forcing him to the floor.

"Vhat do you think you're doing?" Ludwig growls into the older blond's ear, bringing forth all his irritation at his brother to make him sound meaner than he really was. Blue eyes flicking upwards when he saw some of the crew members from the Spanish pirate ship leap over, one of the men holding a struggling, unfamiliar blond boy. Without any care they dropped the boy next to the duo as they help tie up the struggling pirate captain, not bothering with binding Matthew as he seemed to frightened to try and escape.

Finally after stopping to catch his breath, Ludwig demands, "Vhy are you here?"

Arthur just spits on the blond German. "That's what I should be asking you. Everyone knows it's suicide to attack this port. I just figured may as well save some of the gold before the Empire got it." he says, his voice sounding cocky as he could, but inside beating himself up over and over at letting himself get caught. "Besides, since when did Germans join the ranks of pirates?"

Matthew lifted his head in confusion, what in the world was Arthur doing being picking a fight with a pirate that was in a position to kill them all? ...Then again he knew his brother was never one to back down from a fight, no matter the chances of death or defeat. All he could do was pray that if things did get to that point, Alfred would escape and death could be quick.**  
><strong>

The blond German only shrugs. "I'm not the one to ask. When my bruder get's back you can ask him that stuff. I'm just here because I promised Vati I'd keep him safe." Waving the Englishman's words away and turning to the small Canadian. "So tell me. Vhy are you here?" he asks, repeating his question and nudging the smaller boy with the toe of his boot. After all he could already tell Matthew would be easier to break down and get the answers he wanted.

Arthur glares at the German, working at untying the ropes that bound him. Hoping that Matthew would be able to take care of himself until he found a way out of this mess... How the hell did German's learn to tie such fucking good knots? Matthew however just whimpered under the nudge trying to scoot away from the leather boot as he refused to answer. Staring silently at the wood of the deck as he wished that the other would just leave him be.

Seeing no other choice Ludwig decides to play the 'evil pirate' to get the information since his brother would ridicule him to no end if he didn't. Bending down, he breathes right in the Canadian's face, knowing that his breath smelled like his beloved beer and wurst. "Tell me now or things are going to be that much vorst for you." he intones.

Matthew held in another whimpered as he could smell and feel the other's breath on his neck and face, shuddering hard he stuttered out as he realized this might be a good way to keep the blond distracted from Arthur's attempts to escape, "I-I'm just helping my brothers."

Ludwig starts to nod in understanding, but quickly stops. "Right, lot of help you must be." he chastised, standing back up straight and suddenly digging his boot into the small blond's side. Inwardly grimacing as he felt his heel digging into the flesh of the other, he seriously didn't like doing this. But he just couldn't let these guys get away with trying to attack them.

Matthew yelped at the sudden pain that shot up his body as the heavy foot dug into his ribs and side. Eyes wide with fear and then shame as he knew the German spoke the truth, he was a horrible pirate and usually only cooked and cleaned around the ship, leaving the fighting to Arthur, Alfred, and the rest of the crew. Finally he let out a small plead for mercy as he was sure that he had heard a rib crack under the pressure, "S-Stop!"

Unknown to anyone Alfred was watching the scene with baited breath, bright blue eyes narrowed with anger and frustration. They had long since finished raiding the french ship, but now he was forced into waiting for the right moment to aid both his caption and family. Slowly drawing his gun, he knew they were running out of time.

Ludwig complies, trying to make it seem reluctant. Turning to the members of the German and Spanish crew that had been left to guard, he orders, "Watch these two and make sure they don't escape." And with that said he starts to walk away. Suddenly realizing that the Canadian had used plural form of the word 'brother' he whips back around. "Vhere's the other one of you guys?" he demands, drawing his gun and pointing it at meek looking blond. "I know he's here somewhere, so tell me vhere!"

Arthur, seeing the gun pointed at his youngest brother, starts to panic a bit, and desperately pulls at the bindings, trying to get free. What he would do if he did, he wasn't sure, but he just needed to be free so he could help Matthew!

Matthew felt his heart catch in his throat at the sight of the gun pointed at him and the demands coming from the other. But only a second later a gun shot rung through the air and the German was sent staggering back.

"Now one messes with my friends!" came a wild shout as Alfred and several other crew members rushed down to the deck, swords and guns all wanting to hit the people threatening their crew mates and captain. Of course the other didn't say brothers... After all, Arthur had practically beat it into their heads to not even hint to the fact that they were actually related, in the hope of protecting them. Thankfully, even with what Matthew said, no one would be able to declare without a doubt who he was related to. Alfred stopped behind his eldest brother, leaning down to cut through the binds on Arthur as he spoke hurriedly, "Sorry for the wait!"

Ludwig lands on his back against the floor of the ship, the breath knocked out of him and a piercing pain in his left arm. Hearing his crew members hollering for backup, and seeing some of them rushing back from inside of the port, he lets himself drift away for a few seconds before struggling to get up.**  
><strong>

"Took you long enough!" Arthur yells at Alfred. "I don't think Matthew can make it out on his own, so we'll have to carry him. That German bastard hurt his side pretty bad." The American nodded quickly in understanding, trying to get back to his youngest brother but keep getting blocked by other pirates, "Dammit!" There was no way that the Canadian was going anywhere either as he could only cradle his side as pain gripped him and made tears come to his eyes, causing Matthew to think to himself,_ 'Why do I have to be so useless?'_

**Back in the port**

Francis and Antonio both looked up at the hill, seeing the large pristine manor, the Frenchman let out a laugh as the trio raced towards it, "Good eyes like always, oui?" Their crews would take care of looting the rest of the port from top to bottom, sure to strip anything of value, even if it was nailed down!

"But of course." Gilbert says with a smirk. Suddenly Gilbird lands on his shoulder and chirps in his ear. "We need to make this quick. Our ships are being attacked." he tells the other two, anger lighting up his red eyes at the idea of his brother going into a fight without him.

Francis cursed colorfully as he glared at nothing in particular, "Damned be zhe person zhat dared set a finger on our ships!"

Antonio growled as he nodded his head, having a sinking feeling that he knew who it could be brave enough to try and attack them of all people. Stopping in front of the doors of the manor... he simply kicked it in with a loud crash, calling out with an oddly cheerful tone as his green eyes searched around the entryway, "Knock knock, alguien en casa?"

Unfortunately Feliciano had still been standing horror stricken to the spot from the moment he had read the note, but at the loud crash he took off. Racing up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, whoever these invaders were he knew they couldn't be friendly as he noticed the gleam of metal that could only belong to guns and blades. Just where was his brother when he needed him? The Italian held in a whimper as he scrambled into his room, hiding underneath the bed with wide, nervous eyes as he could still hear the voices below him. "Fratello... please keep safe."

"Come on Antonio, no time for that. We've got to hurry, remember?" Gilbert says, kicking in the giant window beside the door and stepping inside.

The Spaniard rolled his eyes as he looked at the albino, "I saw someone run upstairs, you go after him, Francis gather all you can from the main rooms, I'll see if anything good is hidden." Antonio was now taking the lead as he moved towards the kitchen; a few new good knives would be rather nice to have after all.

**Upstairs**

Gilbert nods in agreement as he storms up the stairs. Quietly, he whispers to the bird on his shoulder, "See if you can find someone." The small yellow chick chirps as an answer and flies off. The Prussian, knowing that his precious Gilbird would tell him if he found anyone, starts at the opposite end of the hallway. First he opens the closet, and then checks the dresser for jewelry. Finding a few little things, he stuffs them into his pockets before turning and checking under the bed.

Gilbird meanwhile, had indeed found someone under a bed and was looking at him curiously.

Feliciano whimpered softly as he looked at the bird, speaking with a small pleading tone as he had never seen such an oddly colored creature before, "Pl-Please, don't tell si?" Really he should feel stupid for talking to an animal, but he was desperate and he had heard in pirate stories that parrots were intelligent and used to carry messages or something to others. So maybe, just maybe this bird was something like that.

Gilbird, as way of reply, lets out a single, clear chirp. Gilbert, who was used to listening for the small chick, instantly follows it into the room. Curious as to where his beloved pet was, he starts searching the room. Unaware of the terror he was causing for the hidden occupant.

The Italian's eyes widened at the sound of someone entering the room, biting into his bottom lip he silently prayed over and over again to every saint that he knew that the other would just leave. However when he heard the crash from downstairs his breath caught, was Lovino alright?

Gilbert momentarily stops when he hears the crash, but then shrugs it off knowing his friends could take care of themselves. Having already checked the closet, he figures the next most probably place would be under the bed. Getting on his hands and knees, he peeks under, spotting his round yellow chick. "Gilbird! There you are!" he exclaims before noticing the teenager behind the bird. "Kesese, and there's the person who ran." he crows happily, before adding with a mocking, but serious tone. "I suggest you come out before I force you to."

Feliciano whimpered softly, going out in front of the scary, albino pirate was the last thing he wanted to do... But then again pain wasn't pleasant either. Swallowing hard he slowly crawled out from under the bed, though when the red eyes were trained on him he started to babble wildly in hopes that the other would leave him alone, "Per favore, per favore, per favore! Don't hurt me, I bruise easily and am weak so I can't hurt you so, I-I'm no threat and just a useless kid!"

The pirate only holds up a hand. "Quit with the yapping or I might decide you're not worth keeping alive." He ends his threat by holding up his gun for emphasis, a smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. Seeming to not even notice Gilbird flying back up to his shoulder and perching there, chirping once contentedly.

The teenager shut his mouth quickly, looking nervous and confused as he noticed how cruel the pirate was towards him and then how nice he was to the bird... Perhaps he should try to run again, his cowardness though made his feet stay planted to the ground.

**In the kitchen**

Lovino blurts out a curse word as he hears someone in the kitchen, and then, terrified that they heard him, holds his breath. Dammit, this wasn't the first time his mouth had gotten him into trouble. But in truth, he couldn't really help it, over the years he had learned that if he remained well mannered or quiet people usually passed him by or nothing got accomplished... This time however he wished that he would just be ignored.

The pirate raised as single eyebrow at the sound of the curse, smirking softly as he pocketed more than a few of the wonderful carving knives. Making sure they were secure he started to search the room for the cause. Noting the slight ajar door of the pantry he quickly opened it and seeing the crate label with his most favorite food in the world shaking slightly he couldn't hold in the small chuckle. Easily he slid the box out into the kitchen and slowly opened the crate, holding back his glee as he peered down at the teenager within. Grinning wickedly as he realized that the Italian had rather locked himself in a hole with any exist being blocked by the body of Antonio, "Hola~! Now why are you hiding?"

Lovino, barely holding back a scream, quickly stands up, head butting the Spaniard as he tries to flee. Okay, not the most smooth escape plan, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

Antonio let out a startled grunt as he fell to the ground because of the air being knocked out of him so suddenly. But he was back on his feet before the Italian could even make it out of the kitchen. Easily grabbing the back of his shirt, he pushed him to the ground, forcing the boy to be laying on his stomach as the pirate said with a small frown on his usually cheery features, "That hurt, you know that?"

The teenager was struggling for all he was worth, trying to get out from under the pirate, and somehow winding up on his back. Suddenly noticing how close the Spaniard's face was, he turns bright red, but tries to play it out as anger. "Get off me you pirate bastard!" he yells as loud as he can, hoping beyond hope that someone would come to his rescue.

Antonio raised an eyebrow at the fighting spirit the other possessed, though green eyes soon trailed from the Italian's thin legs and up to his bright red pouty face. A smile soon came to the pirate's face as he seem to brush off the curse, "You're rather adorable with your face all red like that!~" Leaning down he let his breath tickle the other's neck as he spoke while keeping Lovino firmly pinned to the ground, "And not a bad body either, my nino."

Lovino's face got even redder at that, if possible, as he forgets to squirm. Unaware that this gave the man an opportunity to do whatever he pleased. His brain seeming to shut completely down as he felt the warm breath moving across his skin and hair.

The Spaniard chuckled softly as he gently nipped the Italian's ear lobe before drawing back with a smirk, easily flipping the other back onto his stomach as he tied the boy's arms and legs together with the tie he had taken off of the teenager's neck, along with the sash from his own waist. "I'm not sure who you are lad, but I'm taking you with me." Antonio's voice had become its usual happy and upbeat tone as he slung the feisty teenager over his shoulder and moved out to the main room.

The French man's head snapped up as he heard the sound of a gun shot from the docks, calling out as he easily held the large bags of valuables he had found in the house, "Mon ami, ze need to leave now!"

Gilbert, hearing Francis, nods once, more to himself than to the small Italian. Grabbing him and turning him around and quickly binding his hands, with a piece of fabric he had ripped from the bed. With surprising ease the albino tosses him over his shoulder and races down the stairs. "Let's get out of here!"

Lovino, thoroughly confused as to what had just happened and what was happening, just lays over the Spaniard's shoulder without struggling, his brain still fighting to process what was going on.

Feliciano squeaked as he was bound and hoisted onto the albino's shoulder, not really daring to struggle though as he remembered all the threats that the other had given him... That stopped when he saw his brother on the Spanish pirate's shoulder, shouting as the three men ran back towards the dock, jostling their 'cargo', "Fr-Fratello!"

Francis blinked as he looked at the two very similar looking Italian boys on the shoulders of his friends, raising an eyebrow with a suggestive smirk, "Oh, now who are zhese cuties?"

Antonio ignored his blond friend as he continued to run towards the ships, seeing the chaos erupting between the crews returning and some unknown pirates his eyes widened. Green eyes snapped towards an all too familiar short haired blond fighting with his men. Shouting in rage as he ran faster, momentarily forgetting about the kid he was holding, "Inglaterra! You little bastard!" The Spanish man was usually calm, but seeing Arthur on his ship made his blood reach the boiling point as the blond had sunk one of his ships in the past... Oh there was hell to pay!

XXXXXXXX

**There we go the first chapter of this, now please review and be kind! **

Translations:

mon garçon: my boy

Oui: yes

maravillosa: wonderful

mi amigo: my friend

mon ami: my friend

tout clair: all clear

Avant: forward

Fratello: brother

Aide: help

alguien en casa: anyone home

per favore: please

nino: boy

Inglaterra: England


End file.
